Lesson 21
Gintoki meets a young firefighter who accuses him of being an arsonist. Episode 53 Summary Gintoki is going to throw his pile of comics when Otose appeared who was apparently hiding in the trash can and kicked him. Otose scolded him for throwing his garbage in a wrong day and told him to just bring it back home but Gintoki didn't listen to her and left his comics. He is already going to leave when a fire started behind him. Gintoki decides to piss to stop the fire when a woman appeared. She accuses him as the one who is behind the fire lately. Gin, who is still pissing, tells her not to look so intently at him and that's when she notices what Gin is doing and attacks him. After that, Gin is seen at the woman's place. He is explaining his side but the woman kept on shouting at him. Then suddenly other men arrives. The woman tells them that she already caught the culprit, namely Gin, but one of the men says that there are already been eight innocent men that have been accused by the woman. But she believes that Gin is the real culprit. She is telling them her proof when something urgent happens. A fire broke out and those men are actually firefighters. They were about to leave when the man, who appears to be the boss and calls the woman Tatsumi, told her that she's just going in her circles and a woman being a fire fighter is impossible and left. Tatsumi freed Gintoki and apologized to him. Then Gin asks her where she will go and she answers that she's going to catch the pyromaniac and disappears in Gin's sight. Then Kagura appeared and greeted him with a kick. Kagura acts like a mother and scolded Gin. Back at Tatsumi, Yocchan and his friend sees Tatsumi hiding in the garbage can. The kids play with the garbage can and causes for it to fall. They both leave laughing and Tatsumi resumes hiding.Then she remembers what the boss told her a while ago and starts reminiscing about her past. Her house was burned and she was left all alone. She asked the firefighter, who was the leader of the firefighters, why did they even save her. The man called her stupid and decided to take care of her and told her that they will become her family. Back at the present, Tastumi actually fell asleep when remembering the past. Then she is surprise to see Gin. She asked what he was doing there but before she can finish, the trash can where she is hiding falls over. Gintoki sits on it and answers her. Then suddenly, they notice someone coming... Quotes * Sakata Gintoki: "What is correct and incorrect? It isn't an easy thing to decide on this chaotic world." * Sakata Gintoki: "How can you expect to live based on rules made by someone else? If you allow yourself to succumb the laws of others, you can't decide on anything yourself and will become a freaking doll... In the end, the only person that can decide is yourself, prick!" * Tastumi: "Giving up like that is not like me. I'm going to be the number one Edo fireman. I'm not going to lose to them or the pyromaniac." Characters #Sakata Gintoki #Otose #Tatsumi 辰巳 #Kagura #Yocchan よっちゃん Category:Chapters